Never Alone
by KHwhitelion
Summary: waking up chained to an old dungeon wall, Namine learns she is the sole survivor of a car crash, now meaning she is alone. but who is the young man in the room with her? What secrets is he hiding? And what does he know about Namine? NamiZeku AU


**This is slightly AU, but the idea came to me while watching youtube vids and just thinking.**

**So I decided to try an AU NamiZeku fic. I personally think its awesome—very different than some….**

**Pairings: Namine x Zexion (obviously) slight Namine x Roxas and Sora x Kairi x Demyx**

She watched him, her ocean-blue eyes wide with fear as she struggled against the chains binding her to the cold, slimy wall of the castle dungeon. Her heart was pounding against her rib cage, it too a prisoner of the young, ashen man standing in the center of the room. She wanted to scream, but her teeth had clenched together, her jaw seeming to have locked, preventing any sound from escaping her mouth.

She didn't understand. How had this happened? And why, of all people, did it have to happen to _her_? She was nobody; just a shy, simple girl living in a small town, with no desire whatsoever to get involved in any excitement and/or potential danger. That being said, why hadn't she just said no when her friends had asked her to join them on a little 'nightly expedition?' Why didn't she reason with herself, and listen to her gut instinct? Anything would have been better than being held prisoner two miles underground by an eerie stranger who would mysteriously disappear from time to time.

She shook her head, wincing as the force caused her already stiff neck muscles to twinge sharply. Her captivator, who had been pacing back and forth across the stone floor, looked up, his visible eye falling on her contorted face.

"Something wrong, my dear?" He asked curiously, cocking his head.

She flinched at the unusual coolness with which he spoke, her slender eyebrows narrowing. 'Something wrong?' Of course something was wrong! She was being held prisoner in a dark musty old dungeon by some crazed lunatic who refused to come out of the shadows. But she dared not tell himthat aloud. For though he was young, and apparently well-mannered, there was something about him...something she couldn't place her finger on...and whatever it was, it bothered her.

"Now now, it isn't healthy to keep your thoughts to yourself, Namine." He scolded, though there was a playful tone in his voice. However, that wasn't what had caught her attention.

"H -how ..." She stuttered, her previous fear morphing into a state of panic " ...how do you know my name?"

He looked at her, a strange expression in his eye, before leaning to one side and folding his arms. "You don't remember?"

"R-remember?" the girl echoed, alarmed "remember what?"

He let out a sigh, his eyelids closing. "That's what your friends all called you. 'Namine.'" He paused then, putting a finger to his chin in thought. "I suppose its no surprise you can't recall what happened. The impact into the ravine was pretty severe. I wouldn't be surprised if you suffered some head trauma from an accident like that."

_'Accident?' What accident?_ She thought, her expression becoming one of shock.

She certainly didn't remember any accident occurring. Nevertheless, if what this young man said was true, and she had suffered some sort of head injury, then it would be very possible for some memory loss to occur. In fact, as she reflected on her last moments before her captivity....

"The last thing I remember is driving with my friends.... " She began, mentally struggling to piece the fragmented recent past events back together, "it was dark out....and there was an argument between...." Namine paused again; trying to picture her friends' faces clearly, "Demyx and Sora." She said finally, nodding to herself. "They were trying to choose who would be Kairi's escort to the town dance next week...." The girl laughed, looking at the man across from her as she told the story, "Kairi is pretty popular with guys, and.....well anyway, Riku kept yelling at them to be quiet-he was the one driving-while Roxas and I were ... talking in the back seat. Then the next thing I know, Sora is waving some piece of machinery in the air, and Riku starts screaming at him and Demyx, and then Kairi said something about being over the speed limit and...." Her voice trailed off, as her eyes met that of the young man's. "That's all I remember." She said after a moment, waiting for a response from her captor.

He shifted his position, placing both hands behind his back. "I see," he murmured, resuming his earlier pacing of the floor. "So you don't know the outcome, then."

"Outcome of what?" Namine asked, a sense of urgency in her voice.

He hesitated for a moment, before taking a few steps towards his prisoner. "You aren't going to like this, Namine." He stated, studying her face for any signs of wavering. But, though still afraid, the girl remained determined. "Alright then." He said finally. "After your friend...Kairi, mentioned the speed limit, Riku lost control of the car, which 1 can only assume happened because that piece of machinery Sora was holding must have been an essential part of the car's steering. Anyway, while you all began panicking, the car flew off the edge of a small but steep cliff and crashed into the ravine at the bottom."

He waited for a response from her, but the girl was struck silent, her already pale face drained of the rest of its color. "C-crashed?" She repeated weakly, her blue eyes shining with fear and disbelief. He nodded gravely, placing a hand on his hips.

"W-were th-there any survivors?" Namine asked hopefully, looking up at the man with a pleading expression.

His lips pursed as he stared at the girl, growing tired yet at the same time sympathetic, which he found odd. "Just one." He answered, pointing, "_You_."

That word hit Namine like a bullet-hard and unexpected. "What?!" She screamed, her voice cracking, "n-no....they can't be....they...." Whatever it was she was going to say, instantly cut off by a harsh sob, salty tears streaming down her face as pain engulfed her heart. Sora, Demyx, Kairi, Riku....and Roxas. They were dead. All of them. She'd never again see their faces, never hear their voices.... and for some, never again feel the touch of their lips against her own.

She swore, something that surprised the man before her. "Why.... why spare _me_?! Why couldn't I have gone with them!" She cried, cursing her luck and the ache in her chest. "It's not fair! It's not fair that I-"

"'Not fair?'" He questioned, slightly mimicking the way Namine spoke, "My dear, with what I've learned throughout my life, everything happens for a reason-whether it be your survival of a crash that should have killed you, or meeting the person you're destined to be with. You shouldn't curse your luck or your fate-or someday it will come back to...._haunt_ you." His voice grew cold as he spoke his last phrase, and his eyes hollow.

Narnine however paid no attention to him, still overcome with grief. "You don't understand!" She spat, her voice hardening, "I've already met the boy I wanted to be with! But now he's dead and I'm not! So how could that have just _happened for a reason_?!"

If he'd stepped out of the shadows, Namine would have seen his face, and the expression it was wearing, signifying he thought her to be irrational and rather foolish. "Think about what you just said." He alleged, raising his arms over his head to stretch. "If that boy you cared so much about is dead, yet you're still here, alive and talking to me, then obviously he wasn't the one you were meant to be with." He paused, and his eye lazily rolled in her direction. "That's just common sense, my dear."

Namine scowled. "Stop calling me that!" She snapped, the color coming back into her face. "And who do you think you are to say who I am and am not supposed to be with?! What could you possibly know about common sense?! And my destiny for that matter?!"

He looked at her, relaying her words through his mind, then threw his head back and laughed, causing the angry girl to jump, despite being chained. A cold shiver shot up her spine, and that same feeling of unfamiliarity that she had sensed earlier about him returned.

"My apologies," he said, after he'd regained his composure, "for being so rude. I should have expected this lack of understanding from you."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Namine inquired sorely, the loss of her friends still stinging, "Who are you?"

A smile crept its way across his face, and slowly, he stepped out of the shadows.

"My name is Zexion" He alleged, "and _I_, Miss Namine, am your destiny."

Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets as she gaped at the man standing in front of her. He was rather short, perhaps only a few inches taller than she was, and had messy silver-blue hair, long in front, that hung lopsidedly to one side, covering his face. His skin was an almost chalky white, contrasting nicely against his visible aqua-colored eye. He wore a faded linen tunic for a top, and ripped black jeans as pants. On his feet were a pair of dusty and scratched up combat boots, and, perhaps the most bizarre was a midnight black cloak draped across his shoulders. He possessed a rather handsome appearance, Namine concluded, though there was some aspect of creepy to it as well.

Zexion seemed to notice her reaction, for he straightened his shoulders, and once again folded his arms. "Well," he asked in a gentleman's tone, "what do you think?"

"What do _I_ think?" She repeated, completely baffled by his manner, "I think....you're _crazy_." Her statement caused him to raise an eyebrow, but he did nothing to stop the young girl from going on the rant he knew was coming. "I mean, what kind of girl do you think I am?" She continued hysterically, "do you really think I'll just bow down and crumble at your feet like a lap dog, and obey your every word? You may have me chained, but I'll never relinquish myself to you, you-"

She was stopped then, by the man putting a finger to her lips, "Ah, but Namine," he said softly, "you aren't being given a choice." He took his finger away, allowing the girl a chance to answer him, however, when she didn't he hastily pressed onward "I've been watching you and your friends for quite some time, even before you went over the cliff-watching enough to _know_ what kind of girl you actually are. Not just what _I thought_ you were. And watching enough to know that you and I are destined to be together."

"Wait, but I just said-"

He shook his head. "Namine, that accident should have killed you. Not even 1 was expecting to find you alive after a crash like that. But when 1 discovered you hadn't been killed like the rest of your friends, 1 began to realize something."

"What?" she dared ask, her voice hoarse.

He exhaled, fingering a piece of her long blond hair. "You're a strong girl-you've lived on your own since you were but a child. Having lost your father to illness at a young age, and your mother even before that, you've had to teach yourself the rights and wrongs of life," he paused for a moment, his face now only inches from her own, "to which you've done a magnificent job. Yet, you dislike being alone, it reminds you too much of your difficult childhood and the hardships you've faced, and this is why you surrounded yourself with friends-even someone whom you felt comfortable really getting close to. You wanted to ensure you'd never again be alone. Nevertheless, now your friends are gone, joining your parents in the afterlife, and once again, abandoning you."

He spoke his last words more gently, taking his free hand to massage the girl's shoulder, for he became aware her body had started to shake as she dwelled on the past and the present positions she was in. "And now, little Namine, you are as you once were; a child struggling to survive in a cruel world. Only this time ... there's no one to help you along." He knew what was coming-he had anticipated it. Namine buried her head beneath her long hair and began to cry once more. Only it was different than before-this time her sadness came from the truth Zexion spoke, and the realization that she was, in fact, alone.

"But you're not alone, Namine," the silver-haired boy soothed, clutching her shoulder tightly. "What are the odds your friends go over a cliff, and you, an orphaned girl, are the only survivor? And me having been the one to have found you?" He smiled, his gaze softening as he looked at her. "And of course, it helps that fate conveniently landed the car at the base of my lair, don't you think?"

She gazed up at him with her large blue eyes, biting her lip to keep it from quivering. Tenderly, he reached up with one hand to dry the tears now staining her face. "You know," he said softly, "I was once as you are now-without anyone to rely on, waiting for nothing but death itself. However," and here he chuckled sadly, "something happened to me, something that changed my life forever."

He grinned then, his face dangerously close to Namine's. And that's when she noticed them. Two large, slender fangs jutting from Zexion's upper jaw, glistening despite the darkness surrounding the dungeon. Her eyes widened in shock and alarm, and she gasped, struggling to release herself from his grasp on her shoulder. But he held on tightly.

"Y-you ... you're a ... a _vampire_?!" She choked, more fascinated with this unrealistic and horrific concept than afraid, though she knew not why.

Zexion nodded, looking away. "For over a hundred years now ... " something like remorse flickered in his eye, but it vanished as he suddenly became stone serious. ''Namine,'' he stated, "I can offer you not only my love, but the gift of immortality alongside an eternal companion, promising that you'll never be alone again. All you have to do is say yes."

Her tears had dried now, and her body had tired of fighting against the chains. All she could do was stare into the green-blue orb that was Zexion's eye, as his proposal ran through her head. To be with someone...forever….was a truly remarkable offering.

Even if she knew there were to be some sacrifices to go along with it. But what had she to lose? The man was right-she had no family, no friends back home anymore-no one who would miss her if she suddenly vanished from her town... from her life. Yes, there was certainly nothing to lose. Not anymore. But there were things to gain. A boy, a lover, a companion and friend... someone to stay by her side-for eternity.

Even if he was...well...what he was, Zexion didn't see, all that bad. In fact, he'd treated her better than almost anyone else she'd ever known-despite being chained to a wall. Zexion was frank with her-getting straight to the point, and correcting her

when she was wrong. He didn't go on pretending to let her think she was right about something-he wanted her to learn from what he had to offer. He recognized her problems, and had laid them on the table for her to analyze. When he looked at her, he didn't see a helpless little girl, but someone who was strong and brave. Moreover, what truly caught her off guard was he knew right away that, all through her life, she'd been hurting on the inside.

"I.... " she whispered, raising her head, "I don't want to be alone anymore." Zexion raised his visible eyebrow, a smile inching its way from the comers of his mouth. "Is that your final answer?" He asked the girl.

She took a deep breath, then nodded. "Yes."

Zexion's face broke into a radiant grin, displaying his fangs once again.

"Excellent." He approved, leaning even closer than he was already. "Welcome, Namine my dear." Abruptly then, his head moved, and his face slid past hers, down to the nape of her neck. "This will only hurt for a moment."

He closed his eyes then, lowering his head an inch more, and plunged his needlelike teeth into her skin. Namine screamed as a sharp pain surged through her body....and then everything went black.

**So? What did you think?? Its weird I know….but I think Zexy being a vampire is such a cool idea!**


End file.
